Intoxicating
by Shizuruxnatsuki3
Summary: WerewolfxVampire. What will Natsuki do when she imprints on a vampire?.. uses twilight plot, and inspired by Underworld. Rated M to be safe.. Chatper 8 is up, atlast!
1. First meeting

In a time where vampires tried to take over the world one devestating night at a time. W here werewolves and humans temporarily put aside their differences to fight the vampires.

My name is Natsuki Kuga, fur-color silver, codename: Duran, 'alpha' of the fearsome pack labled Bullet. Red wolf Nao my mate.

My reasons for fighting the vampires? To protect others? No.

Those beasts we call vampires killed my foster family. The only thing i've ever had they took it from me. That fateful night haunts me forever. Their screams I still hear them.. Those ear-piercing screams of terror.. I hate them, I will kill all vampires. I swear on my parents grave.

_Natsuki? What's wrong? _

I looked to my left. Dreamy foresty-colored green eyes peered back at me.

_Nothing Nao. Lets keep patrolling._

The other wolf huffed a little but nodded and began to walk on. My packs current job to gaurd the outskirts of the elegant human city Malador. It was a luxorious city cobblestone streets and limestone houses. Full of friendly people. Well friendly to other humans. I'm not really sure what they had against us. But the humans dare not to speak badly of us for we are guarding them with our lives. This big city a primary target for the conqouring vampires. Without us they'd be as good as dead. So my pack agreed to protect them while we are waiting for a new mission.

_Duran, Mikoto and I are going back to the inn. We'll send Haruka and Yukino out in our place. Mikoto won't sotp complaining about how hungry she is. Or do you guys want to take our break?_

_No i'm fine Midori.. Nao, do you mind doing another shift?_

_As long as you're out here with me.._

I could sense Midori chuckling.

_Alright bye love birds. _Midori teased

_What's a love bird? Can I eat it?_

Mikoto asked as Natsuki felt them shifting back into their human forms. The keen sense only the alpha had.

We walked around the outskirts of the town at the edge of the woods for a couple minutes. I don't know why but the sudden thought came to my mind about how we imprint. I wondered what would happen to me and Nao. She must of heard my thoughts because she responded.

_I'd kill whoever you imprinted with._

I couldn't help but chuckle at her decleration. Nao smirked happy to of made me laugh.

_Babe, can we stop and rest for a little bit. My legs are killing me._

Just then a random leaf fell from a tree about 3 yards away. Then a pecuilar scent filled my nose. It was intoxicating a elegant honeysuckle sent, very alluring. After staring intently for a while I decided it was nothing to worry about. But still wanted to be ready for anything. _Lets red somewhere else..._

But defiant Nao had already changed into her human form and didn't hear my thought. I was about to change into human form also but the same tree's leaves rustled again. Someone was there I was sure of it now. I growled deffensively towards the tree. Then barked beckoning whatever was there to come out. nao must of caught on because she was already a red wolf again and growling.

There was a soft chuckle in the tree then two sexy leather-clad, pale skinned, young women fell from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. Vampires... One had an odd green hair-cut and piercing grey eyes. The other. Oh god the other was absolutely breath-taking. Soft chestnut locks flowed down to her shoulders. Creamy porcelain skin with no scartches or scars. But her eyes, oh my god her eyes were deep crimson pools. I felt as if she could see right through me. The alluring chestnut-haired girl smiled innocently.

"Caught me." She said playfully, her voice bathed in a thick kyoto-ben accent.

Even her voice is beautiful..

A ghostly silver paw appeared inbetween us. Two smaller silver footprints branched off of it as the ghostly paw disappeared. One pawprint zoomed towards my front right paw. The other zipped towards her right upper arm.

Our marks glowed silver. What was that?

_Nao, what just happened?_ Nao didn't answer I could sense her anger. She was furious. What happened?

I transformed quickly into human form. I was now in my red hoodie and tigh black jeans.

"What did you do!?" I yelled at the beautiful vampire.

"Ara, you don't know?" She grinned. The green-haired vampire stood there gaping at me.

"Who are you? What did you just do?"

"This is intresting. You don't know what imprinting is?" The vampire teased.

Imprinting!?!?!? I imprinted on a vampire!?

This must of set Nao off because she charged towards the vampires. They easily side-stepped her attack. Nao charged again. This time the red-eyed woman vanished from sight, and Nao began to sparr with the green-haired vampire.

I transformed into a wolf to help Nao fight. Just as I was about to charge at the green-haired vampire I felt a sting in my rear. Suddenly I was human again.

"What the?" I turned around and plucked the dart out of my ass. The elegant vampire behind me smiling. I growled.

"I'm sorry for hurting your cute bum. But I perfer you in human form." She teased.

I blushed deeply, and tried to change the topic. "Who are you!"

"Ara, how rude of me. I'm Shizuru Viola leader of the strongest vampire clan."

I guess I had a confused expression plastered on my face because she explained further.

"You must know me by my codename... Kiyohime?"

_She.. She.. Her.. Kiyohime has singlehandedly whiped out a whole village of 3,000 in one night. I was told her clan was the one who slaughtered my village._

A deep snarl escaped my lips.

"You!!"

She had 'that' smirk on her face.

"I'll- I'll- kill-"

There was a sudden flicker of movement and she was right infront of me. She cupped my cheek with her smooth hand. My breathing became unsteady. She began to lean in, closer, and closer. My mind was telling me to run but i'm too shocked to move. My muscles went stiff.

_No. No... Yes. Yes.. No. No.. Run you fool she's dangerous._

Our lips met. Those soft pink lips they tasted so sweet. Our marks glowed brightly. She licked my lips asking to enter. The sensation was unbelieveable. I could not deny her access. Her arms wrapped around my waste pulling us tightly together. Her tounge curiously explored the inside of my mouth. As she played with my tounge I couldn't help but kiss back. My hands raised to go around her slim waist but paused.

A loud snarl came from behind me.

_Nao!_

I quickly pulled away from Shizuru. Shizuru was licking a red substance off her lips.

_Huh?_

I sucked on my bottom lip. Blood.

"You bit me!" I exclaimed.

"Well you imprinted on me. So I put my mark on you."

"No! No way! I will never be with a vampire. You heartless murders!"

She seemed hurt.

"I'm not heartless. And killing comes in the line of duty. As far as I know you're a killer as well."

Not able to think of a response I chnaged the topic.

"An- and what was that all about!?"

"Ara, whatever are you talking about?"

"You just kissed me! That's what i'm tlaking about! Why would you kiss me you don't even know me!"

She stepped closer and my heart quickened. Her pale arms slivered around my waist. Our eyes locked.

"Of course I do. You're Natsuki Kuga, also called Duran, leader of the pack 'Bullet'. And my mate."

"I'm not your mate!"

Nao growled behind me about to charge. Shizuru's grip tightened.

"The paw and bite-marks tell a different story, puppy."

It was so hard to resist her but I had to try. I couldn't do this to Nao. Besides, she's a vampire V-A-M-P-I-R-E! it'd never work. NEVER. I could heard paws thudding on the groundcharging towards us. The ground disappeared beneath me. Shizuru had scooped me up into her arms and effortlessly dodged Nao's charge. I was amazed by her speed as we continuously dodged Nao's attacks. Yes, all vampires have incredible speed. But her speed was beyond comparison to any vampire's i've ever seen.

"Tomoe, isn't it about time you intervened?"

_Tomoe? Ohhh, that must be the green-haired vampire.._

I looked around and found a pair of gray eyes glaring back at me. She looked as if she wanted to slice my throat on the spot. Shizuru hissed defensively at Tomoe all the while still dodging Nao. I looked up to find Shizuru's teeth had grown longer as she hissed angirly at Tomoe. Tomoe huffed quietly and pulled something out of her leather outfit. When she pulled her hand out 5 metal darts were held in her hand with playing cards. With a flick of her wrist they shot right at Nao. Direct hit. She yelped and fell over.

"Nao!!" I screeched trying to wiggle free of Shizuru's grasp. "Let go of me!" Shizuru hesitated but loosened her grip. I fell onto the ground and scampered over to her.

"Nao? Nao answer me! Nao!" No response.

"What did you do to her?" I stood up and stomped over to Shizuru.

"What did you do!" By now I was fuming with anger. My hand twitched to hit her. I couldn't resist it, they hurt Nao. My mate..

My hand met her cheek like a brick. Her stance didn't even stagger. There was a howl in a distance.

_Haruka and Yukino!_

Shizuru locked eyes with me.

"I'm sorry but I think that is my sign to leave. I'll be back, my love."

"I'm not your love!" Shizuru smirked at my outburst. Amused.

"Of course your not.." She teased and kissed me softly on the lips.

I blushed a light shade of pink, Shizuru smirked satisfied. Tomoe was looking away angirly.

"She will awake in a few hours. The poison in the darts is untraceable. So you can say you got into a fight with some vampires and they ran. Say Nao's memorys are hallucinations."

Hah! The great vampire doesn't even know how we communivcate in wolf form!

"Haha! Yea, right! They can hear my thoughts."

"Ara, well then try not to think about me."

And with that last remark they vanished.

_How can I not think about you. Shizuru you're intoxicating.. _I thought as I heard Haruka and Yukino approaching.

* * *

**YaY! Romantic WerewolfxVampire story. I know I haven't updated 'Stich my broken heart' in forever. But I have a major problem with the plot. Anyways I tried to write the next chapter but when i re-read it. Oh my god it was horrible. I'm very unsatisfied with my writing. I got a 60F on a english paper I spent weeks working on.**

**I blame the stupid topics they give us. I want to pick my own topic. I'll give her this story. See how she likes that! Give her some yuri storys. HaHa. Sadly Middle school is no democracy.**

**Anyways I feed off your reviews and suggestions! I wrote this in the middle of algebra class. [cause algebra is boring and it sucks So i've got a bleak idea of where this is going. I also am going to be uploading a story based on a short novel I like sometime soon. So look forward to that! **

**Extra: I was inspired by... Underworld, Twilight series, A fanfic on here called 'BloodLust'**

**Disclaimer: All charcters belong to sunrise.. Not me obviously. Cause if it did, there'd be WAYYYY more ShizuruxNatsuki. WAY MORE. Anyways so yeah! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Shizuru's Fianceé

Okay, I know it took a long time to write. And I know it's short. You don't have to post any comments about it. I wasn't at all motivated. At all. After the last chapters reviews. I understand I did very badly with the spelling errors and such. But gees I hate all the negative comments. I thank those people who left uplifting comments. And wish that the others who left comments that brought me down to not do so again. I know im a horrible writer. And if you want to complain so mucht hen don't read it. I didn't put it up on a fanfiction sit to be critisized. Thanks. And i'm not making any promises anymore about how long the chapters will be or when they'll be out.

* * *

**Natsuki POV**

I collapsed onto my knees. My arms hanging heavily by my sides as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. A cool breeze blew through. My head was spinning in circles. It was like poisoned spread itself throughout my veins. What is going to happen now..

A firm hand gripped my shoulder.

"What happened?" A annoying voice roughly questioned behind me. I turned to be faced with a obnoxious busty blonde, Haruka.

"I... I.." my words seemed to catch in my throat. I felt as if I was in a trance. Yukino was looking Nao over and searching for wounds. Her eyes then stared at me with concern and curiosity.

"Nao!" I scrambled towards her and pushed Yukino out of the way. I fell to my knees beside her. I felt useless how could I let this happen for all I knew the vampires were lying and Nao was dead. I put two fingers up to her neck. She had a normal pulse. I felt a little bit better but still was angry with myself. I cradled her in my arms and held her close. _Nao..._

"What happened!" Haruka demanded an answer. I didn't know how to respond. Should I tell her I imprinted on a vampire? No, i'd probably be kicked out of the pack like a unwanted puppy onto the cold harsh streets. Betrayed by my own pack, no no of course notafterall im the alpha.. But still there's the chance. I decided I needed more time to think and simply shook my head 'no'.

"Haruka-chan, lets just take them back to the inn. I'm sure they're both very tired. We'll find out what happened later." I turned to look at them. Haruka had a angry-confused face and Yukino was obviously concerned but still smiled trying to convince Haruka. Haruka attempted to protest but Yukino just kept smiling. Finally Haruka gave up.

"Fine!" She huffed and started to walk off. Yukino gestured with her head to come. I stood up on shaky knees still cradling Nao. I very quickly regained my balance as we exited the forest and entered the town gates.

* * *

**SHIZURU POV**

Tomoe and I dashed swiftly and elegantly through the forest. Deeper and deeper into the thick woods. Then the woods started to lighten up until there was a large clearing. Atleast 17 acres probably more. In the middle of it there was a large mansion crafted of granite and limestone. Surronded by a gorgeous courtyard. We slowed our pace as we approached the building. Many vampires that were out in the courtyard bowed their heads in respect to us. Tomoe simply gave a slight nod back, while ignored them completely. I was used to it, being the fiancee of the Duke.

A servant opened the large oak doors to the mansion for us. We entered the mansion. There was a luxorious long corridor with several wooden doors on the sides. It was made of finely crafted marble. Several gold-framed pictures hung on the space between doors. The largest of myseld sitting in a velvet chair and Reito behind me with his hand on my shoulder. A young brown haired maid with yellow eyes and pale white skin approached us.

"Duke Reito is awaiting your presence in the dining hall." Her small fangs showed as she spoke.

"Thank you Annabelle." I said back only to be polite. And swiftly walked down the large corridor.

Near the end of the corridor I entered a wooden door similar to the rest. We entered into a room with a crackling lit fireplace in the corner. A large maple table in the center of the large room. It was adorned with several matching maple chairs. Three seats were set with a plate and wine glass full of a thick red liquid infront of them. One of the seats occupied with a man that had deep grey eyes a short black hair. Tomoe and I took our seats at the two seats that were also set.

"Shizuru my darling, I trust your hunt was succesful?" He smiled at me.

"Of course, though there were some minor... mishaps."

"Mishaps?" he quirked a eyebrow questionly.

"Well it seems that a beautiful young werewolf imprinted on me." I didn't mind rubbing it in his face, our relationship wasn't exactly on good terms. It was mainly for show and to lead our 'colony'.

"Really?.. This is a problem." He said with a flicker of jealousy in his eyes.

"You think so? I think she's quite charming. I could have some fun with her. Seeing as how she cannot resist me."

"She?"

"Yes, her name is Natsuki Kuga. Alpha of the pack bullet. I'm sure you've heard of them?"

"Of course I have. But still Shizuru, my darling, getting involved with werewolves is not something you should do. you could be disowned darling."

"Ara, are you jealous... dear?" He blushed slightly. I grinned happy to be irritating him. He was a player and had 'mated' with almost every female in the colony.

"Of course not. You're mine and only mine."

I couldn't help but chuckle. He let out a small chuckle as well.

"Alright fine, you can have some 'fun' but be careful. And if this becomes more than just 'fun'. I'll have to dispose of this werewolf."

"Of course." I responded without hesitation. But inwardly thinking how i'd never let him do that to my Natsuki. Yes it wasn't just the werewolf that could not deny this deep love that forms after imprinting.

_Imprinting.. The mysterys of it.. How can it be love at first sight. Yes love this unavoidable love. How can it be so deep just by first sight. Like the two people were lovers in a previous life. Unseperateable lovers._

"Well, I have buisness to attend to darling. I will accompany you later." Reito said and stood up. He came over to me and gently kissed me with no emotion. Then walked out the door.


	3. Lone wolf

HaHa, see told you I wouldn't make any promises abotu when the next chapter came out. Turns out it came out like a few hours later. Had a sudden inspiration.. Once again please no negative reviews. I'm a horrible writer soo don't remind me, I know. that aside, ENJOY!

* * *

**Shizuru POV**

I swallowed the last drop of blood out of the wine glass and set it down.

Tomoe was looking at me I could see she was jealous.

"Ara, Tomoe are you jealous I have a new play thing?"

She blushed deeply.

"Of- Of course not..." there was a long pause then she admitted it, "Yes.."

"You know I did tell you that _'us'_ was only temporary.."

"Of course Shizuru-sama.."

I smiled, knowing she was in pain. But I didn't care she was only a temporary craving-solver for me.

"Good then. Natsuki's pack will have patrol tonight. We'll head out at 8pm.. Actually I think i'll give you a break tonight wouldn't want you hurting her.. I'll take Tate and Takeda."

I could tell Tomoe was angry but she dare not show it.

"As you wish. Please excuse me now." Tomoe stood up and bowed before she exited.

I also got up and left. On my way down the corridor towards my room I snagged a house maid to pleasure me during the day, while I hide inside the mansion from the sun.

**NATSUKI POV**

_A black silouette of a woman walked towards me swaying her hips. "Are you afraid my love..." It whispered, no not whispered more of a dull hiss. I wanted to run but I couldn't move. "Who- who.." I studdered. "Ara, you don't recognize me?..." The silouette made poutting noises. "No don't cry.. I.." As it came closer I could see the face, Shizuru.. "Shizuru.." I whimpered. She grinned and her fangs showed. Those piercing red eyes, that mischevious grin. She lunged towards me and bit my neck._

"No!!" I sat up as fast as lightning panting heavily. _what.. where am i... _I looked around I was in a room amde of wood. I was in a single bed. Over to my right there was another single bed. On it lay a Nao with a book in her lap. She was obviously reading before I cried out. She stared coldly at me.

"Nao...?" I was relived to see she was okay. She just glared at me.

"I didn't tell them."

"What?.."

"I didn't tell them that you imprinted on a vampire.." her voice showed her sorrow.

"Nao... I..I.."

"You'll have to tell them yourself. Or wait till next time you shift and let them find out that way."

"I- I know. What should I do?"

"You should kill her.. Unless you wan't to be with her.." Her insecurness made my heartache.

"Nao, you know I don't love her. I love you, only you." _Right?_

She stared deep into my eyes. I could see pain in her lively forest-green eyes.

"Alright. Well you've been asleep the rest of last night and most of today. It's 7:58. Dark out, Haruka and Midori wants a answer from you. She knows somethings going on.

"Right.. Well let me get changed then we'll go to them." She nodded. I got up and walked over to her. I stared into her eyes for a while then she leaned foward and kissed me deeply. I smiled as we pulled away to breathe. I went over to the dresser and took out a pair of loose blue jeans and a tight-fit black long-sleeve shirt.

"Alright i'm ready."

"Okay, the whole pack is in the dining hall."

"Right."

We entered the small dining hall that was full of voices and people. Seated were Haruka, Yukino, and Midori. Mikoto was pestering our witch, Mai, about the food.

"Glad to see your finally awake, chief." Midori said, rather too loud for my liking. Everyone turned their attention towards me.

"Natsuki!!" Mikoto sped towards me then hugged me. Well more like a tackle-hug. I rubbed her head and smiled.

"Natsuki. You're awake." Mai called out.

"It'd seem so." I joked back.

"Nat!-su!-ki! Kuga!! What happened!" Haruka demanded standing up with both hands spread apart pressed firmly onto the table.

"It's kind of hard to explain..."

"Ehh, Haruka-chan how about we let Natsuki have some dinner. You guys can find out during patrol..." Mai intervened trying to help.

"I've waited long enough! I want to know now!" Haruka protested.

"Haruka-chan..." Yukino said.

Haruka growled but obidently obeyed her mates wishes and sat down with crossed-arms and a angry expression.

Nao and I took a seat inbetween Yukino and Midori. There was plenty of roast beef, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans. Pratically a feast, everyone was so happy to have Mai as the cook. After the meal we all went to the edge of the forest, except for Mai of course she stayed at the inn since she wasn't a werewolf. Everyone morphed into wolves except for Nao and I. She looked at me with a worried expression and shape-shifted. I did the same. I was so nervouse I knew by now everyone of them were watching my memory of the previous night like a movie.

I knew they had finished when Haruka started barking angirly at me and Midori was inwardly furious but didn't show it like Haruka. Yukino was totally baffled. Mikoto had no idea what was going on. I hung my head in shame.

_We have to kill her_.. Nao said.

_I can't believe this!! How could you do this to us!!_ Haruka screamed.

_Haruka stop! It's not her fault.._ Yukino defended me.

_Nao's right we have no other choice but to kill her, Natsuki. You as our leader should understand this._ Midori said.

_I know... But I don't know... If I want her dead..._ I didnt mean for them to hear that but of course they heard it.

_Natsuki if you go with her we'll have to kill you... And I really don't want to do that.._ Midori said sadly.

I could feel Nao's heart breaking.. The pain was unbearable.

_I- I need to be alone for a while. I'm sorry_. I couldn't take it. Hurting them like this, but their was nothing I could do about it.

I ran off into the woods. I could hear them yelling at me to come back, then I heard Yukino calming them down telling them to let me go for now.

I shifted into human so they couldn't hear my thoughts.

_Nao... Nao... I'm sorry.. _How could I do this to her. But I love Shizuru it's so hard, I don't want to hurt Nao. But I cannot resist it.

I, I don't love Nao. I love Shizuru... a vampire.

Rain started to fall. I sobbed as I collapsed to the ground. I became covered in mud but I didn't care. The pain, the pain. I hated myself but I couldn't be with Nao.

And now that i'd decided I could never go back to my pack.. Never, now i'm just a lone wolf..

_Nao... I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. My once love.._

* * *

Aww poor Natuski.. Let's see how things turn out for her as a Lone Wolf. 


	4. Seeking shelter

**Umm, i'm sorry to those who're rooting for NaoNat but incase u haven't noticed it is going to be a ShizNat. But since everyone feels sorry for Nao (including myself) i'll _try _to work something out with that, but no promises. Ugh I feel like im rushing the story with this chapter... Oh well. enjoy!**

* * *

**SHIZURU POV**

I hid in the trees, just incase I ran into a werewolf pack. The water beat down on my leather-clad back. Jumping from branch to branch searching for Natsuki by pure scent. Takeda and Tate were only slowing me down so I told them to head back to the estate. I stopped on a wide branch that was rather high but it was a good place to rest seeing as it had thick leaves above. I crouched on the branch and inwardly sighed. The rain was disrupting my ability to smell Natsuki's trail.

_Where are you Natsuki?_ Just then I heard a muffled sob from bellow. _What?.._

I looked down, I couldn't recognize who it was the person was covered with mud and leaves soaking wet just laying there sobbing. I decided this person wasn't a threat and jumped down from my perch. I landed without a problem, even though my jump had to be atleast 18ft. I approached the person thinking atleast they'd be a good snack that'd give me more strength. Then maybe I could track Natsuki easier.

I was about 3 feet from the person when it looked up at me. It's eyes widened in terror before me. Then settled back down to normal. It lunged at me and clung to me waiting for me to embrace it.

"Shizuru! Shizuru..." It whimpered. _Natsuki!_

"Natsuki? What's wrong, what happened to you? Who did this to you!" I became furious thinking someone hurt her and left her out here to die.

She stepped back and whiped her eyes. "No one... I left, I left my pack. I can't stay with them. I- I want to be with you..." She confessed.

"Natsuki.. I thought you hated me." _She is much more than a play thing now.._

"How can I. This feeling I can't resist it. I've broken Nao's heart. I've abandoned everything I hold dear. I can't resist this." She said tracing her fingers over the pawprint on her hand.

"Natsuki.. Even though I want you to be with me. There's nowhere to go I cannot take you back with me. My fianceé would slaughter you."

"You- Your fianceé?..." Her voice broke.

"Well yes. But it's mainly just for looks. And to lead our colony."

"Colony?" She questioned.

"Yes about 134 of us and 8 of them are pregnant. Let's just say we have alot to do when we're cooped up inside all day."

She blushed lightly at this. I couldn't help but smiled.

"Do.. Umm do you have any kids, with you're fianceé..?"

I couldn't help but let out a giggle at her unspoken jealousy.

"No, I may not look like it but i'm not that old. I'm only 190 years old."

"Really!?! You look like a late teenager, young adult maybe."

"Yes it's odd with vampires every 10 years our apperance appears to be a year older. But this process stops when we reach the apperance of about 25."

"I'm only 16..."

"I know."

"How do you know?" It was so cute how suspicious she was.

"Everyone's heard about you. The fearsome leader of the well-known pack 'Bullet'. Right?"

"Not anymore..." She mumbled.

"I'm sory I didn't mean to offend you.." I felt bad for bringing it up. I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying.

"It's okay. And let me set something straight. I still hate vampires, they killed my family. And I don't like how vunerable I am with you. I just... Lets just say I have no one else. No where else to go."

I felt hurt somewhere deep inside. But agreed that if I was in Natsuki's position id feel the same.

"Of course, Natsuki. I know a old castle back about 600years ago sank underground we could stay there."

"Thats seems to good to be true. How do I know you're not tricking me?"

A sly smile formed on my face.

"I geuss you'll jsut have to put your trust in me."

I waited for a answer as water trickled down her face. It ran down her perfect face.

"Alright fine. It better not be far i'm freezing." She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. [iHuh? Oh right the rain.[/i

I took off my cloak that covered my leather outfit and put it around her.

"Thanks, but won't you get cold?"

I looked down to the side.

"I'm always cold..."

"Oh right. Sorry.."

"Ahh nevermind. Let's get going if we hurry we can make it before the sun rises."

She stood up on wobbly legs. As soon as she took a step she fell.

"Natsuki!."

Fortunately with my swiftness I was able to catch her before she fell.

"Ittai. I think I might of twisted my ankle when i fell earlier."

I waggered the chances, hmm. I scooped her up into my arms bridal style the cloak still wrapped around her.

"What!?! Put me down."

"Not a chance, if I don't carry you we won't make it in time."

"B-But err you cant carry me! I'm too heavy!"

I just chuckled and started to run. To my sides the trees were just blurrs.

She obviously underestimates my speed and power. I looked down at her she looked horrified afraid that i'd drop her any minute.

"Relax Natsuki. I'm not going to drop. I'll never hurt you."

She stayed tensed for a second but then relaxed. I smiled and looked back up just to be positive I wouldn't slip or trip since it was wet.

After about 2 hours of running I finally saw it. The large cave.

I slowed my pace and then stopped infront of the dark cave.

"Natsuki we're here." I looked down at her, she was sleeping peacefully. She looked so angelic how can a simple girl capture my heart so quickly.

_Natsuki, do you have any idea what you do to me? You make my spine shiver. You're the poison in my veins. My cute little wolf-pup... You're intoxicating._

* * *

**I feel like i really rushed that chapter, neh? Anyways. So what will they do? Are they really safe? What will the pack and colony do when they notice their leaders haven't come back? Oh noes the drama. Anyways hoped you liked it.**

**First pathetic attempt at a mini feed? sure...**

**Shizuru:: Ara it's like we're newly weds! Carrying you bridal style... in own little fantasy**

**Natsuki:: arms folded across chest Why do we have to stay in a freaking underground hobo village with a freaking cave for an entrance!?! angry**

**author:: Gomen, Gomen. There's just really no other place... Because Shizuru needs to be hidden from the sunlight.. Heh... sweatdrop**

**Shizuru:: Well there better atleast be a bed for me and Natsuki... sly smile**

**Author & Natsuki!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Pity, Jealousy, & Guilt

**Okay so I really wasn't expecting to update so soon due to my laziness. But you all can thank my very very very very impatient & demanding girlfriend for the update. haha. Anyways this chapter was really hard to write for me and I had like a 3 foot tall pile of crumbled up papers cause I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write it. anywayss enjoy.**

* * *

**NAO POV**

I gazed longingly at the shining moon from the exposed window seal of my room at the inn. I must admit i've given up trying to keep you from my mind now. You always find a way to enter my thoughts.

A peaceful breeze brushed my face. So many questions are rushing through my head. I couldn't explain my emotions even if I wanted to. This pain, this pain is undescribable. I've never felt such emotional pain.

I rubbed my pointer finger and thumb together twirling the thorny red rose. Its sharp thorns sliced my skin. As I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Nao, time for dinner! The pack's waiting on you." Mai called.

"Go away." I hissed coldly.

"Nao.." Mai said softly.

"Just go away Mai."

"Nao I-"

"I don't want your sympathy! Leave!"

I heard a heaved sigh then the quiet patter of footsteps walking away.

Oh yes, them. How could I forget my so called 'pack'. Them and their pity. Pfft, it makes me sick I don't want anyones pity. I don't need anyones pity. It's been two days since Natsuki's been gone.

I want revenge. I need revenge. I want that vampire's blood to drip from my hands. I need it to drip from my hands. That'll end this pain, right?

This infuriating thought made my fist clench and blood oozed from my clechned fist around the rose. I stared back up at the moon squeezing the rose tighter and tighter.

"How could you do this to me.." I whimpered through gritted teeth, trying to hide the fact that I was crying. I stared at the moon with furrowed brows while tears endlessly rolled down my cheeks.

* * *

**TOMOE POV**

I dodged yet another flying crystal glass. Reito pulled his hair furiously and roared.

"Where is my fianceé! That dog its her fault! I want her head!! Find them bring them to me now!!"

He flipped the table over. Several unused plates, utensils and glasses shattered to the floor.

"Of course master." I bowed The evil sparkle twinkled in my cold grey eyes. Excited that that dog that stood as a threat between me and Shizuru would meet her end.

"What are you waiting for, Tomoe!? Go!" He roared now glaring at me with killer eyes.

I straightned up out of my bow and walked out the doors.. I heard him scream one last profanity before I shut the large wooden doors and turned around to be faced with 3 cloaked figures.

They were all very muscular one slightly smaller but also very strong. They all stared at me and waited for orders.

"Tate-san, Takeda-san, and Akira-san. We have orders to seek out Shizuru-sama and that dog Kuga. You can do whatever means necessary to capture the mut, but don't dare even leave a scratch on Shizuru-sama's skin. Understood?"

They all hit their chests with their fists which resulted with a thumping sound. That is my sectors salute.

I nodded to them and pulled up the hood of my cloak. I hooked my two katana's on my sides and began to walk towards the exit of the mansion. I could hear their footsteps following me as we exited the building into the chilly night. I smirked and we sprinted into the forest.

* * *

**NATSUKI POV**

_Darkness consumed me. I couldn't see anything and this weakness terrified me._

_"Where am I?" Just then I heard sobbing from behind me. Instinctively I spun around only to be faced with dim light hovering over a steel cage containing a sobbing red-headed girl._

_"What.." I mumbled very confused._

_The girl looked up at me with teary eyes. "Nao..?"_

_She just stared at me. "Nao!"_

_I rushed to her._

_"Who are you?" she questioned._

_"What? Nao, it's me Natsuki." I gripped the steel bars seeing if I could pry them apart. She backed up to the far side of the cage, afraid._

_"Go away. I don't know you."_

_"What do you mean you don't know me? Nao, it's me Natsuki."_

_Nao pulled out a steel knife that seemed to come out of nowhere. She stood to her feet._

_"You're not the Natsuki I knew... Look what you've done to me." She whispered and put the knife to her throat._

_"Nao! No!!" My screaming was futile. She slowly slit her throat._

_"How could you do this to me? I thou-" Then her last words I couldnt make out they were only gurgling noises. Results of her suffocating in her own blood._

_"No!!" I yelled clenching the bars as her limp body fell to the floor surrounded by a pool of dark blood._

I jolted up right in bed covered in sweat crying.

"Nao... Nao..." I sobbed. Two strong arms pulled me close.

"Shh, it's okay." A gentle voice cooed.

"Shizu-ru.." I tried to choke out between sobs.

"Shh, i'm here Natsuki.."

I started crying even more. "Shizuru!.." I couldn't help but cry out. Digging my face into her shirt.

She stroked my hair and held me close.

_I'm so sorry Nao.. I don't think any of us understand this_. I thought as Shizuru held me close.

* * *

**Man that was kinda short... oh well this chapter was in high demand.. So whatever. I hope you all liked the chapter please review.**


	6. Seductive Confrontation

Okay let me be honest with everyone im basically a lazy wrieter I write when I feel like it and sorry if i disappoint anyone because I take so long to update. Alot of stuff is always happening in my life and I really just don't have enough room in my thoughts to come up with a new chapter... So i'm sorry to everyone for taking so long. And i'm sorry for always having pathetic excuses. Thanks to everyone who left inspiring reviews on the last chapter.

**

* * *

NATSUKI POV**

"Shizuru.. Shizuru.." I sobbed into her shirt.

She pushed me back lightly and tucked a few strands behind my ear, looking passionately into my eyes. She then took my chin between her fingers and leaned forward to kiss me. We held the kiss for a long moment then she leaned back. I took a deep breath trying to regain my composure.

"I have to go.. I'll be back." She said and began to get up. I grabbed her wrist.

"Where?"

She looked to the side, "I have to go out hunting i'll be back shortly."

I inwardly shivered at the thought but let go of her.

"Theres a change of clothes at the foot of the bed." She said and left the room.

I inwardly sighed and got out of bed. The floor was made of stone and it chilled my feet. I looked down examining myself I was wearing loose satin blue pajama pants and a baggy white shirt. _She dressed me?_ I blushed lightly at the thought but quickly pushed it away.

I walked to the end of the bed to find a trunk with a pair of tight black jeans a tight-fit blue long-sleeve shirt and my blue hoodie. I quickly changed and simply threw my previous outfit onto the trunk.

I curiously poked my head outside my door to the left was a caved in wall about three feet away with a hill of dirt and some bricks in the dirt laying there. _Hmm well that must be this end of the forsaken castle_ I thought to myself. On my right I could see a hallway leading to an open doorway with what seemed to be a large wooden table inside of it. As I stepped out of my current bedroom I saw two doors on the same same side of the hallway as mine. I walked up to the first one and peeked inside, it was your average bathroom with a walk-in shower. I thought of taking a shower but decided it probably didn't work anyhow. I proceeded to the next door and cracked it open. It was basically identical to my own just with a large fire place across from the end of the bed. Satisfied with my discoveries I went on to the open doorway. It was a kitchen there was a wooden table in the center a counter top with cabinets above it on the side and a old fridge next to the counter. The thought of food made my stomach grumble. I went over to the cabinets and opened one up, there were plates, glasses, and bowls but no food. i frowned and went to the cabinet next to it, there were several snacks, crackers, and other treats but I decided to just grab the box of wheat-thins. I pulled out a chair next to the table and sat eating a few wheat thins. Feeling so isolated my thoughts started to wander. _What am I doing here.. How did I get here.._ My heart loved Shizuru but its not like I totally didn't love Nao, right? And all this isn't me fault, right? I didn't know the answers to anything anymore it felt like. "I hope Nao's okay.." I whispered to myself. _Even if i went back to her now it would be cruel to go with her when a part of me loves Shizuru. Besides they'd probably kill me when they read my thoughts_. I sighed and leaned on the table burying my head in my crossed arms. "Where do we go from here?" I said aloud then fell into a soft sleep. Probably from crying so much earlier.

* * *

**SHIZURU POV**

I whipped the blood from my mouth with my right hand. I looked down at the sleeping girl. Even though I knew I didn't want to draw attention to myself since Natsuki and I were in hiding, I could not bring myself to drink from an animal. Besides I didn't take much from the girl so she'd be fine. I picked her up and put her at the edge of the woods by the noble human city Malador. Aware that if not the human guards find her a patrolling werewolf pack will. I took one more glance at her then headed off deeper in the woods for fear of if I stayed too long the wolves would be able to track my scent. It was risky but it was more risky staying near Natsuki without feeding for a long time.

As I dashed around trees heading for the entrance to the underground ruins of the castle I smelled a familiar scent. My eyes widened as I quickly jumped onto a tree branch and waited. As predicted A group of three cloaked figures soon entered below my hiding spot. I peeked out from behind the thick leaves I was hiding behind. _Tomoe_.. I inwardly snarled. Not even having to wait for them to reveal their identities by taking off their hoods. I always was the one with the keenest nose.

"Stop." Tomoe commanded, "I smell her." I inwardly sighed, of course she would come after me. She'll never get it through her mind that shes just a plaything to me.

"We've been searching for 8hours. You've claimed you smelled, sensed, saw her a million times yet to no avail." Takeda complained.

"Shut up you scum." She growled. Takeda immediately stopped whining and listened to his higher-up.

The two boys were directly under me and Tomoe was in front of them her back to me. If I jumped down I could easily knock them out and then take care of Tomoe but I held back. Sure I didn't care for her but its not her fault shes clingy, but I still needed to get the message straight..

I crouched on the branch then swiftly jumped I landed easily on my feet with barely a sound. I quickly knocked them out by just hitting a vital spot. As their bodies hit the ground with a 'thud' Tomoe spun around and grey met crimson. Her face showed utter disbelief. I grinned at her.

"So Reito sent you then, Tomoe-chan?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"Sh-Shizuru-sama..." She said softly then quickly toughened up. "Reito-san angrily awaits your return it is to his knowledge that you have fled with a rabid dog Natsuki Kuga."

I snarled and licked my fangs with my tongue. "She's not a 'rabid dog' and if you choose to speak such vulgarity I shall remove your tongue."

She smirked, even though I was much more dominant she always had her little rebellious side."Why would you cut off what gave you so much pleasure?"

My eyes narrowed. "Because it will never be of any use to me again."

"So your choosing a- a- a DOG! Over me?" She said raising her voice.

"Oh Tomoe don't be so cruel I always thought you were quite the bitch yourself.." I said.

She growled furiously. I simply walked up to her our faces were merely inches apart. "When will you learn your place?" I asked. "When you become _mine_." she responded looking me straight in the eyes. I grinned and kissed her. She was caught totally caught off gaurd but she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. As she licked my lips trying to enter I was reaching my hand behind my back for my dagger. Little did I know so was she. She pulled back and with a swift dash was behind me with the dagger against my neck.

I snarled. "Ahh Shizuru-sama, you forget that I was after all your apprentice and know your tricks?" With her free hand she threw the dagger I had been reaching for in the dirt. Then wrapped it around my waist pulling me close to her. "Let go of me Tomoe." I commanded. "Never." She said and moved her leg up between my legs I could hear her quietly chuckling as I flinched. "Maybe I should just show you right here why you don't want to be with a dog.." She breathed into my ear. Her seductive tactics somehow had a effect on me as a shiver ran down my spine. "You might have my body, but you'll never have my heart." This must of angered her because she slammed me onto the ground and climbed on top. "Eventually you'll come to reasoning.." She hissed still holding the dagger to my throat while her other hand roamed my body. I glared at her as she slid her hand into my pants.


	7. It's not what it looks like

_Urgh, super long time since last update, neh? Yeah I know i've sorta run outta excuses like I think I stated earlier I'm a lazy writer and i haven't been inspired much lately. Went through a really drama-filled break-up and yadda yadda yadda. Anyways sorry this chapter is really short but I thought I could atleast get a little chapter out here before I go away for a week for Spring Break! awesome_

****

* * *

**NAO POV**

I walked solemnly beside Midori as we patrolled the woods around Malador.I trained my glassy eyes at the ground as we walked.

_Nao.._ Midori thought worriedly.

_Midori don't..._She glanced over at me concerned then looked back ahead.

Moments of silence pass by when...

_Nao_ Midori mentally shouted at me.

_Leave me alone._ I warned.

_No, look_ She said running ahead she stopped about 8 feet ahead and transformed into her human form. Then she appeared to kneel by something. i transformed as well and shoved me hands into my jean pockets.

"What is it?" I questioned not really interested.

"A girl. It seems she was fed on by a vampire."

I gained immediate interest and rushed to her side. There beside a large fern tree lay an unconscious brown haired girl probably around 15. I dropped to me knees beside her.

"Who did this?" I asked angrily.

"The scent... It leads west the vampire is still close by." She noted to herself as I became avoided that she avoided my question.

"Yes, but who bit her?" I asked anxiously. She looked straight into my eyes hesitating rather to tell me or not. Natsuki and Midori had the keenest noses of all and I was sure she knew who it was. "Shizuru Viola.." She said just about a whisper. I snarled and shifted seeing the regret of telling me in her eyes. "Nao, no! You know you can't take her alone!" She yelled after me as I sprinted off west following the scent.

* * *

**SHIZURU POV**

I looked directly into her eyes while my right hand traced her side discretely searching for her knife she always kept on her belt. She grinned wickedly, "it must be a Drastic upgrade from that disgusting pup, neh?" I slightly furrowed my eyebrows at the impulsive statement but hid my anger and kept searching for the knife stealthily. Just as I felt the knife a wolf burst through the bushes. Tomoe shot up surprised and angry that she was interrupted. I recognized the wolf almost immediately. "You." I stated in a hushed whisper. It growled at me showings its intimidating sharp teeth. I simply stared at it uncaring until Tomoe stepped in front of me hissing protectively showing her fangs ready to attack. "Don't." I ordered as Tomoe was about to pounce on the wolf. She looked at me sternly out of the corner of her eye as I was now beside her. "What is it to you?" She questioned in disgust. "I don't know who it is but I know one thing for sure its not that Kuga bitch. So why do you care if I slit its throat right here?" Tomoe said not hiding her utter disgust for werewolves. "Its nothing to _'me'_." I said in a low growl. The wolf snarled at me and walked behind a tree a few moments later a girl with red hair and forest green eyes emerged from behind the same tree she was clad in a plain white t-shirt and some tight black jeans. The girl simply glared at me not even slightly intimidated by Tomoe. It appeared like flames licked the bottom of the werewolves eyes she shared such hatred for me. 

"How could you do such a thing!" She yelled at me coldly.

"Ara, whatever do you mean, Nao-san?" I asked showing no emotion.

"Don't fuck with me you bitch, I saw what you two were doing." She growled fuming with anger. I smirked.

"Ara, don't get excited the only one I'd want to '_fuck with'_ is my Na-tsu-ki." I taunted, "And what you saw was simply a misconception on your part."

She howled with anger and was about to shift and attack when a whole pack of wolves burst into the clearing. Tomoe and I were now surrounded back-to-back ready to face our opponents. The wolves all shifted into humans. Their total disgust for me was shown on their faces. A busty blond and an older busty brunette went over to contain Nao from attacking me. "Haruka, Midori let go of me! That bitch needs to pay." Nao spat struggling to get loose from their firm grip. "No." The brunette said bitterly. Nao continued to struggle with no success. The blond one helping restrain Nao spoke up. "Where is Natsuki?" She asked. 

"Ara, i'm afraid I cannot tell you that." I politely replied. "Why not?" She questioned calmly.

"Do I look like a fool to you? I'm very much so aware of her punishment for leaving her pack to be with a vampire. And I'm not quit sure I'm able to comply with those consequences." The blond huffed. "Then I guess I'll have to beat the information out of yah, yah blood-sucking bitch." She snapped approaching me balling up her fists. Tomoe stepped in front of me ready to fight her off. "Go." Tomoe whispered. I simply stared at her confused. "Oh, don't think I won't be back for you. But just go!" If the situation wasn't so horrid I probably could of smiled knowing that somewhere deep down tomoe had the slightest bit of good in her.

"Ookini, Tomoe-san." I said sweetly and darted off into the woods. As I dashed towards the nearest stream in the woods that I knew of, I heard loud barking and defensive hissing indicating Tomoe was fighting them off. The a pained yelp, another yelp followed by a loud scream from Tomoe. 

_Shit, not much time left. Must hurry.../_ I told myself quickening my pace. The murky stream finally came into sight. I hastily dove into the stream and swam across.

_Good that should help get rid of my scent so it'll be harder for them to track me._ I thought to myself as I exited the other side of the stream and kept darting through the thick woods towards where Natsuki was.


	8. Betrayal

**Erg, what can I say hmm. Still uber lazy. AND I really had already wrote this chapter and I had loved how it turned out but I can't find it now so I had to rewrite the whole thing. What a pain! I must say I did not plan to update this story but I was emptying my e-mail and all the messages alerting me people had favored me as an author, favored my stories and some just put them on alert. Made me feel extremely guilty for not updating in ages... I'm still stuck and unsure how I want to write the next chapter in my other story Stitch my broken Heart I see that story as a failure, honestly. I just look back it now and cringe up my nose at it. I just hate how I wrote it and think I could of done so much better with it.. But anyhow i'll have ot get around to finish it eventually.. But for now since this story everyone seemed to enjoy much more i'll be updating on this one instead for now. So this is a horrible chapter in my eyes because I lost the original.. But please enjoy and forgive me i'm a horrible writer. And my typos are horrendous... In fact i don't think I even just spelled that word right ha ha. So forgive me and enjoy!**

**NATSUKI POV**

My eyes open quickly, startled. There was a faint sound of a sort of clicking noise. I couldn't put my finger on what the sound was but it seemed like it was walking on the roof. I chuckled inwardly, _The roof, bahaha i'm underground.._

I listening carefully and they seemed to be fading away going towards Shizuru's room. I shot up from bed and darted out the door to Shizuru's room. Her door was cracked.. And I could smell a awful stench that was much too familiar. _Tomoe!_

Recognizing the threat of a possibility of Tomoe's presence I shifted into my silver wolf form discreetly and peered in the cracked door. I saw Shizuru stumbling out of the large firplace. She fell back onto the bed and relaxed for a moment then sat up and looked in my direction. I saw a flash of worry on her face then her mask was back up and the teasing began.

"Ara is Natsuki spying on me?" She asked sweetly. I growled in response as her words processed through my mind. At that instant I heard another voice.

_NATSUKI, NATSUKI IS THAT YOU!?_ it shouted at me. I realised who it was instantly, _NAO! Oh, Nao.. I'm so sorry I-I-..._

_Natsuki..._She mentally whispered. I felt like crying just hearing her again. Then I saw Shizuru's horrified expression on her face as she realised what was going on she was stunned and scared her expression showed it.

Nao of course saw it too and mentally grinned before flooding my head with what she had just previously seen in the clearing. As I watched my heart-ached it took all of approximately two seconds for me to watch Nao's memory of Shizuru and Tomoe.

I stared at Shizuru with disbelief. I felt betrayed, hurt, heartbroken. After all I sacrificed how could she do this to me. I let out a long howl of agony.

_Natsuki.. Please come back to us. Please we need you.._Nao was begging me. And at my current state I was more than happy to oblige. _I don't even know where I am, Nao.._ Just then Shizuru spoke up.

"Natsuki please don't make assumptions. It's not what it looks like!" I snarled at her while a few tears escaped my eyes and wet the fur around my emerald eyes. I hastily turn and went back to my room shutting the door behind me and locking it.

She of course chased after but was to late and remained on the other side of the wooden door pounding and sobbing. I snarled. _Fake tears, Lies._

"Natsuki! Please listen to me it wasn't.." She pleaded but I blocked her voice out and continued talking to Nao.

_Nao, I can't promise when or if i'll get out of here. Just.. i'll try. _I whispered to her and shifted back into human before she could respond. So I could talk to Shizuru.

"Natsuki!"

"How could you!"

"I didn't!!" she sobbed in reply.

"Lies! You even reek of her stench!"

"I didn't do anything she pinned me down!"

I snorted with a slight laugh, "Yeah because the main leader can be pinned down so easily by one of her underlings!"

"I taught her everything I know.. She's basically my copy in a way."

"Bull Shit! I saw you feeling her up!!"

"That's a misunderstanding I was-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" I screamed. "I should of never trusted a Blood-sucker. You cold-hearted whore!! I'll NEVER love someone as monstrous as you!" I said angrily.

This made her stop yelling stop arguing she just quieted and didnt say a word, I instantlly regretted what I said.

"So that's how you feel." She whispered, "That's what you think of me."

"No, Shizuru I..-"

I took a few swift strides to the door and swung it open to face her. She was staring at the ground tears falling down her face but silent tears.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room with insane strength. I yelped in pain, "Shizuru stop! ow!!" She ignored my crys and dragged me into her room and ripped the fireplace cover from its place. Shoving me into it.

"IF THATS HOW YOU FEEL THAN GO!" Sher glared straight at me, flames seemed to lick the bottom of her eyes.. I was petrified.

"Shizuru i'm sorry I didn't mean it-" I begged.

"GO!!" She roared. And shoved me even harder so I fell forward onto a staircase leading up.

"It leads you straight up and out then you just go west 16 miles and you'll find your town, go be with your precious mutts." She snarled.

I wearily got up and tried to stumble back to her "Shizuru..."

She round-house kicked me upside the head and I fell back and hit my head against the stairs, knocked unconscious.

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review! ...though i hated it.. original was better but in the original they didn't fight i thought that added some nice drama there! Nao and gang will come in again next chapter. Will they take her back will they kill her as punishment? Will they all go hunting for Shizuru? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! :D**


	9. Going Home

**Thank you for everyone who left awesome comments**

**Anakin ffx fan: **Haha, yeah I did get that from a Chuck Norris movie. I thought i'd give Shizuru a little more violence in her character and all since everyone was complaining about how Shizuru was so weak and blah blah blah. :

**Yui1808:**Glad you enjoyed both of my stories! I can't say when my other story will be updated because i'm unsure about it at the moment. But thank-you for all your kind comments!

**Kikyo4ever:**Ah once again an intelligent comment pointing out weakness in a still uplifting way :P But yeah it was just like a sort of moment of rage. Not sure the idea just came to me and I really liked the fact of Shizuru showing how she can take down big tough Natsuki in just a kick upside the head if she was REALLY trying. Then again Natsuki was weak at the time. Oh well people seemed to be interested in why Shizuru was sooooo weak supposedly. So I had to prove them wrong and I thought that was a good way how. Haha "KO" !! And about my other story I have to say I disliked my writing _style _But I guess I should continue it and just maybe change my style a little so I don't let down the people who enjoyed it. Though i'm still not going to make promises of when that will be!

**ManiazAzn: **Owies!! :mumble: had to put in a little action... :mumble:

**Also thank you too;Nechi, pri815, wolfie21, and elfspirit7!**

**Now enough delays! Onto the story!**

**NATSUKI POV**

I awoke dazed and confused. The scent of dirt and grass filling my nose. I looked around from side to side wondering where I was and how I got here. As I sat up my head throbbed intensely and I rubbed it tenderly. "Ow.." I mumbled rubbing the back of my head. "What the fuck happened.." I searched my memory for an answer, then I remembered I fell back and hit my head. _How did I hit my head.._I wondered to myself then I remembered that too.. "Shizuru." I said sadly. Then rubbed the side of my face where she had kicked me, it stung badly and it felt wet. _Wet? _Puzzled I looked at my hand there was blood on it.

_Did she really kick me so hard I started bleeding..? _I debated with myself if that was possible. _Well, she is a vampire. And she was wearing heels. Well that about sums it up yep she kicked me so hard with her heel it broke the skin. _I felt the side of my face again this time lower and I felt the wound from the heel. I cringed at the little volt of pain. _Gah, it's really deep. I need to see a doctor..._ I thought to myself and I shifted into my wolf form.

_Hey is anyone there, Nao anybody?_ I questioned... No response. _Oh great now it's going to be even harder for me to get back to town. Well unless Shizuru was lying about which direction to go, 16 miles west.. But what if shes lying and that leads me straight to her large vampire coven. Hmm._ I thought this over.. _Well it's really the only information I got. It's My only chance at getting back to the pack.._ I decided as I started running west..

**SHIZURU POV**

I watched Natsuki, from a nearby tree, observe her wounds and remember what had happened. I watched in pain as she cringed from the wound. I bit my bottom lip a few silent tears escaping. _Natsuki.. I'm so sorry.. _But I dare not speak aloud. For she was much better off with the other wolves. I would bring her nothing but trouble. I looked down at my hand as I saw the imprint mark of the paw glowing dimly.

I looked back to her and saw her shift into her wolf, hesitate then run off west. _Forgive me.._I thought. Then with one last glance at her retreating figure, I knew what I had to do.

"I have to go back to the coven.." I sighed with my eyes closed and let a few more tears fall before I brushed them away and darted from tree branch to tree branch, North towards the coven.

**NATSUKI POV**

I had ran 13 miles, give or take a little. I stopped for a quick breather aside a tree. Then I felt someone shifting into a wolf. No wait two people shifting into a wolf.

_Who's there? _I questioned hesitantly. Mai and Mikoto answered in unison. _Natsuki!! _Then I heard a long howl just a few more miles west of me. I grinned a big Wolfy grin recognizing Mikoto's immature howl of happiness.

_Hey guys. _I said. _Oh Natsuki!! Where are you! _I think i'm just a few miles away from you.. Then Nao shifted into wolf wondering why Mikoto had howled. She was back in Malador with the rest of the pack, she had just gotten off patrol and it was Mai and Mikoto's turn.

_What's going on Mikoto. Your upseting the humans they think somthing is going on.. _Nao said.

_Nao Nao! It's Natsuki she's on her way here!! _Mikoto spat out anxiously jumping up and down mentally with excitement.

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm and began running west anxious myself to see my pack again. _Hey Nao._ I greeted her.

She didn't respond but instead started sprinting out of the town and towards me I briefly saw Nao in Mai's thoughts as she sprinted past them as fast as she could towards me. I chuckled, _Nao you're going to trip over something going that fast and break a leg.._ I joked. _Psh _She said in response to my joke and kept running. I stopped running when i could hear her fast steps. Then she came into view charging at me. I shifted smiling like an idiot. As she was about 10 feet away she shifted and ran into my arms.

"Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki" She said my name over and over again sobbing into my shirt. I smiled and held her closer. "Shh, it's okay Nao. Shh. I'm right here." She looked up at me in the eyes staring intently her eyes slightly moving back and forth like she was searching for an answer to a unspoken question in my eyes. Then she leaned forward and captured my lips with her own soft pink ones. After a long moment she pulled back. It didn't feel right.. My hand with the pawprint on it ,from having imprinted on someone, burned in pain as we kissed. But I ignored it and smiled at her.

I took her chin between my thumb and index finger looking into her eyes. "I missed you.." She whispered. "i missed you too." I whispered back then kissed her again this time more intensely the feeling of her lips felt so right yet so wrong. I traced them with my tongue and she immediately opened her mouth granting entrance.

Kissing her was so.. familiar like i'd done so many times yet something was off. Something I couldn't put my finger on but I pushed the thought aside and savored the moment. After what seemed like hours we had to pull away just to catch a breath.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked to the right Mai stood there one hand in a ball up to her mouth like she'd been coughing then the other over Mikoto's eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt but we should be getting back to the village they think there's been an attack or something due to Mikoto's howl." Mai said releasing her hand from Mikoto's vision.

_Oh yeah, howling is how we tell the humans there is a attack._ I remembered.

"Right" Nao and I said together as I intertwined our fingers and started walking back to town a few steps behind Mikoto and Mai.

It felt so wrong being with Nao, But it also felt so right to be with her again... _I'm in alot of trouble.._ I thought inwardly.

**Woot. Quick update.. Mainly cause I was really bored. And whatnot.. Mmk, well author is STARVINGG. So i'm going to go stuff my face. Please review!!**


End file.
